Once for the Money
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Seriously? Wasn't one time more than enough?" Tony and Ziva are sent undercover again and Tony isn't sure what to make of it.


**Overview: ** This is just a little something I cooked up; I wanted Tony and Ziva to go undercover again, the premise be damned, so I decided what the hey, I'm going to do it. It is initially the same reason they went undercover the first time – though not exactly. What you need to know is that they are undercover together, they're married, they are under surveillance by NCIS and another source and they have to make it look believable. You really don't need to know much else this is by no means a case!fic – meaning there will be no case. I simply wrote this for the pleasure of writing it and to maybe help my mind get out of the funk it's been stuck in for far too long. Fingers crossed that this works and I can start writing my other fics once more.

**Disclaimer: **Cookies are rightfully delicious. Honestly; if they weren't so darned tasty I wouldn't eat them all the time. It's almost a crime how delicious they are, maybe NCIS should investigate _that_! Oh, and speaking of NCIS – I do not own.

**Pairing: **Why TIVA of course. Have I been known to do anything but?

**One-shot;;**

**Warnings: **This fic is rated M. I don't think it is too hardcore but it is by no means _mild_ either. So this is where I say goodbye to the kiddies and hello to the adults. Read at your own risk.

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy it; because if you don't that would make me incredibly sad but I think I would understand. ^_^

--

"Seriously?" Tony questioned for the umpteenth time as he stared at his boss with astonishment. "Wasn't one time enough?" His gaze shifted to his partner; taking in her dark locks that cascaded in flowing waves down her back and her tanned skin. He gulped as a thick bead of saliva swelled in his mouth, he was so screwed.

"If you prefer Agent DiNozzo, I am sure McGee is more than willing to perform the task." Director Vance swung his gaze to the younger agent, a little pleased by the gaping expression on his face.

"Uhm, uh." They were murmured words but anyone could understand their intent. Timothy McGee was truly afraid of answering for two reasons. The first being Tony would surely kill him if he answered "yes". And the second reason being Ziva may just kill him if he answered "no" - it could offend her and an offended Mossad Officer was a dangerous Mossad Officer. So he took the safe route and didn't give a real answer.

Ziva stood off to the side greatly amused by the turn of events that was going on before her eyes. It didn't matter to her which way it turned out; a mission was a mission was a mission – end of story. So she simply stood silently not offering a word in edgewise as she took in all that was happening before her eyes. She had hopes that Tony would change his mind; she would enjoy the pleasant torment she could inflict on him within confined quarters – she was sure he knew that and that was why his hesitancy came into play.

"One of you has got to do it." Gibbs announced voice stern. He was feeling a headache coming on and it was all because of his agents antics. He took a swig of his coffee, not at all bothered by the bitter taste or the cold temperature.

Tony was filled with indecision. He wanted to do it, oh how he wanted nothing more than to go undercover with Ziva again, but on the other hand he knew what it would entail and while he didn't mind that in the slightest he just wasn't sure if he could handle the torture of having her body pressed so tightly, so _intimately_, against his own. After all, it had been months since he'd had any real "action", and he wasn't sure just how his body was going to respond.

But the thought of McGee in the same situation sent him flying into a blind rage, he couldn't have that. He couldn't _allow_ that! His decision was made; there was no backing out now, he would just have to deal with the consequences later.

"I'll do it." His voice was strong, but his mind was weak, already he was conjuring up images of Ziva in a bed; a fine sheen of sweat coating her silky skin, breathy pants leaving her plump lips as she begged for more, her screams of completion as he brought to the edge time and time again. His thoughts were more than enough to make him hard and he just hoped this wouldn't be too embarrassing later on.

--

Ziva spoke softly into the phone, her voice hushed barely discernable over the soft sounds of the music that flowed throughout the room. "I understand." She paused listening to the voice on the other end of the line for a few seconds before continuing. "Mhm." She hummed gently eyeing Tony's pacing form briefly, "Do not worry, I have got it under control." With that she clicked the phone closed tossing it onto the table before starting towards her troubled partner.

"What is the matter?" She questioned her tone rising above the music and Tony knew that their targets location had been made. "You feel tense." She purred her fingers brushing over the material of his shirt before grabbing onto his collar and tugging gently to bring him down to her height. "We need a distraction." She spoke softly into his ear before her tongue snaked out and flicked against his lobe.

Internally Tony groaned, for two days they'd been on this mission, two days Tony had been locked alone in this room with Ziva only leaving to receive more Intel about the suspect. They knew he targeted Navy couples who were successful and he just wished they'd been married assassins again, at least than he wouldn't be holed up with Ziva and his raging libido this entire time. He'd made it through everything so far relatively unscathed; the first day had been all about settling in and when they decided it was time for bed the feigned exhaustion from their travels so they did not have to begin their "act" just yet. The next day they'd stayed in the bathroom for an hour or two with the shower running letting the suspect think what they will when it came to what it was they were doing. But now it looked like Tony could avoid it no longer, they were going to have to do it, well not it it, but pretend to do it and to Tony that was just as bad.

"Fine." Tony murmured pressing his lips to her cheek briefly before continuing with his thought. "But this time you're on top, I had to do all the work last time and you got to lay there." He hoped that laying there would stilt his body's reaction to her lithe form pressed against his; and though he wouldn't admit it doing all those pushups killed his arms. He could hold that position for a long time but it seemed that that was only when he got a reward for his efforts.

"Lazy." Ziva whispered before nipping gently at his chin. She made quick work of his shirt before claiming his lips in a heated kiss. She allowed the moan that bubbled up out of nowhere to escape her throat; telling herself that this was a mission and she could allow these feelings to surface if only for a moment. She kept the kisses chaste, not allowing her tongue to tangle with his or letting her lips linger too long. She wouldn't allow herself to be so caught up in the moment that she forgot the mission.

Tony was glad she didn't let her tongue to sweep against his it allowed him some sense of control over his emotions. He could separate his lust from work easily this way but he knew he would have this moment forever stored in his memory as she eased him back onto the bed before removing her clothing until she remained in nothing but her panties. She crawled onto the bed slowly then her back arching as she stalked towards him like a lion did its prey.

He felt his cock twitch briefly before he closed his eyes and he began to think of anything but Ziva climbing up his body, breasts swaying and eyes dark with hunger. He allowed his eyes to open once he felt her hand against his jeans popping the button and easing down the zipper before he could offer her any sort of encouragement. "Ziva." He hissed and he was glad they'd used their first names in their cover stories because he was sure that was louder than he intended. Her actions caused him a slight setback as he felt himself begin to harden. _Not now_, he urged closing his eyes tightly as she pushed down his pants.

He wasn't ready for her lips against his neck or the feeling of her settling completely in his lap. The heat of her body seemed to roll off of her in tantalizing waves only to be immediately consumed by him.

Ziva bit her lip as she took in his sprawled form; there he lay only in his boxers and it was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate. _Job Ziva, job, _a voice urged in her mind and she shook her head briefly to will away her lustful fantasies. She couldn't think of how often she imagined him like this, now was not the time or place. As she settled against his body she allowed herself to absorb the delicious heat that wafted from his muscular frame. "I cannot wait any longer." Ziva whined and she heard chuckling in her ear.

"_Good sell Ziva." _She heard Gibbs offer and she nearly forgot that he and McGee were listening in. She allowed herself a small smile before she began to undulate her hips against the man beneath her.

Tony's eyes widened as her words registered in his mind, they were as unexpected as her next actions and he found his breath actually hitching as her hips shifted against his own. He forced his hands to remain prone at his sides knowing that if he reached out and grabbed her like he wanted it would be all over and there would be no going back. So he laid still, allowing his eyes to fall shut as he tried his hardest to ignore the clenching and unclenching of her thighs as she squeezed his waist.

"Oh, Tony." She moaned and if Tony didn't know any better he would think that it was real.

Ziva moved against him, bracing her hands against his chest as she pretended to ride him, she didn't allow their hips to meet once as she grinded against air.

She watched as he lay there, his eyes closed and she couldn't help but to smile softly. He obviously didn't want to be doing this, so she decided she had to make it look real enough for the both of them. Her hips moved a bit faster and she allowed her breath to flow heavily out of her lungs. Just the fact that he was laying underneath her caused her belly to warm in that familiar fashion and she allowed her thoughts to run away from her for a second. A squeak left her throat as she imagined a different scenario where they were together like this, but she quickly let it fade as she allowed her head to fall back.

"Oh." It was a small squeak of a pleasure and it caused Tony's eyes to snap open as he decided he had to see her, he had to watch her in these moments so when he got home he could reminisce about this moment. He decided that opening his eyes had been the wrong move but he couldn't bring himself to close them again, not when she was above him looking the way she did. Her head was arched back, her neck elongated and her eyes shut as she began to roll her hips in faster waves. His eyes shot down her body when he felt none of her movements against his body and as he took in the sight of her rolling hips a few inches away from his pelvis he realized just how taxing it must be for her to keep that position.

His hands clenched against the sheets as he watched the motions of her hips; his attention completely absorbed by the way her hips pulsed. He felt his erection swell, hardening to the point of pain. "Oh god." He groaned and before he could stop it his hips shot up so he could feel her, his hands gripped her waist as he pulled her hips against his. He sat up then, shifting her body slightly in his lap as his hands guided her hips in the same motion. "Don't stop." He whispered, the fire in his eyes almost as intense as the heat in his voice.

She gasped, a real honest gasp as his length pressed up against her core through the thin fabric of both of their underwear. "You have no idea what you do to me do you, Ziva?" Tony questioned, gripping her hips harder as he rocked against her. His body was on fire; and he wished they were anywhere but on this mission right now.

"No, tell me." She pleaded, her panted breaths were real, and her body ached with such need that she was sure she was going to fall apart at any second. "Oh, please, Tony."

"Can't you feel it." He announced, pushing his length against her and holding it for a second before the need for friction became too much. "That's what you do to me. I knew this would happen." His words were whispered barely heard over the sound of the music. "God, you make me so hard." He pulled her head to his, attacking her lips with passion. This time there was no holding back, they're tongues met and tangled, and their lips pulled at one another. "I need to be inside of you, Ziva." His erection was throbbing in need and the thought of her velvety walls grasping his length within their tight depths was almost too much.

"Can't." Ziva shook her head, her hips gaining speed as she clutched at his shoulders. Her head fell back and this time it wasn't fake, it was because of the pleasure that was coursing through her body and causing her toes to curl.

Tony whimpered at her words but he didn't stop moving. "Ziva." He pleaded, he needed her and now was not the time for teasing.

"Case, Tony." She announced but despite her words her hips sped up, grinding down on him with a purpose. "Tonight, I promise." She pressed her lips to his jaw before she began to trail kisses along his neck, suckling and biting at his flesh.

"Yes." He hissed, thoroughly pleased with her promise to continue this later but he couldn't deny the fact that he needed inside now. His body was hot for her but he knew that if they stopped to remove their underwear their cover would be blown.

"Tony, I need, I-" Her words were cut off when a heady moan passed through her lips.

"Almost there, Ziva. Almost." He was pleading with her, urging her just a little bit further. His hands gripped her hips tighter, her flesh squeezing between his fingers as this thumbs dug just so into her inner thigh that it caused the pressure she needed.

"_Now Ziva." _Gibbs' voice sounded in her ear, telling her it was time for the _big finish_.

His voice startled her, causing her hips to jut against Tony's forcefully her clit rubbing against his erection causing her to cry out as her orgasm came crashing down around her. Her body quivered as her hips still pulsed against his in a desperate plea to take him within her body.

When her hips came crashing against his he couldn't stop his exclamation of surprise; the way her body tightened around his and the soft cocoon her hips seemed to make was enough to send him over. A brief shout left his lips as he spilled his seed. "Ziva." He moaned against her throat falling against the bed heavily her body on top of his.

Ziva lay panting, her heart rapidly beating against her rib cage as she tried to regain her barings.

"Sorry." Tony whispered against his hair, though he made no move to relinquish his hold on her.

"Do not be sorry, tonight will be so much better, yes?" Her voice was raspy from her moans.

Tony chuckled heartily, his heart soared as he realized she hadn't made that promise just because the heat of the moment. "Oh Ziva, you have no idea."

"With as good as that was Tony," She placed a tender kiss to his chest, "I think I have some sort of idea."

Tony smiled again but their moment was short lived before Gibbs voice came crackling in Ziva's ear. "Nice job you two. We got the guy, I'll see you in the office once you've gathered you're things."

Tony groaned, his head falling against the pillow as he blew out a breath. "Can't we just stay here and continue where we left off?" He questioned the air around them.

Ziva laughed before crawling off of him. "I do not know about you Tony but I could use a new pair of underwear." Her gaze fell to his boxers which were sporting a rather nice stain along the front. "And a shower." With those words she turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom casting a meaningful look over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

Tony jumped up quickly, losing his soiled boxers along the way. He just knew that this time, their time spent in the bathroom would not be wasted.

--

**Just a fun little something to ease the mind of the finale's events, who knows maybe this will happen in season 7, yes? What!? You don't think it will? Well, to tell you the truth neither do I but a girl can hope can she not?**

**Reviews would be wonderful.**


End file.
